Worldly Desire
Dialogue * Bozé (Hmm...) "Hello, Cross." "I've been struggling with something lately." "A number of xenoforms have started coming to hear my sermons." "Until now, my disciples have tended to come and go, so I've never had such a large group with whom to share the wisdom of the Buddha." "And while I'm happy for that, I've noticed the crowd bursting into laughter at various points. Various...inappropriate points." "When I use a Zen Buddhist "katsu" to scold them into a desire for self-improvement, they laugh at that, too." "In my younger years, I'd have just shooed them away. But age and experience have made me reluctant to exclude any from the teachings of the Buddha." "Instead, I've been trying to find a way to get them to listen more intently to my sermons." "After all, an opportunity to share the teachings of the Buddha throughout the universe should not be ignored!" "With this in mind, I've prepared three sermons which I believe might have intergalactic appeal. Which of these do you think I should use?" * Cross ** Pizza: An amusing homily about the joys of eating. *** Bozé "You prefer that one?" "It's true, the Ma-non are obsessed with pizza." "And the lack of it seems to be a source of great consternation for them." "This despite the fact that they never even knew about pizza until very recently." "I am hoping to preach about how they should consider pizza a source of joy, not a necessity which they should bemoan the absence of." "There are a number of Prone in the audience as well, but hopefully the general topic of food will hold their attention." ** Prejudice: A fiery sermon about the dangers of prejudice. *** Bozé "You prefer that one? Interesting..." "Have you heard of cicadas?" "They're insects that emerge into the world as mature adults, then die off within the month." "People often talk about their lives as fleeting things, but in truth they live underground for many years before we humans ever notice them." "That's an allegory for how people can be deceived by their perceptions." "And, I think, a very relevant example for New LA." "I hope to teach both humans and xenoforms alike how to understand each other without being led astray by their prejudices." ** Festivals: A talk about festivals involving offerings of food. *** Bozé "You prefer that one? Hmm..." "The idea was to teach them about our Earth customs." "I believe that the more the xenos understand about us, the more cordial our relations will be." "However..." "I'm a little worried that the Ma-non will misinterpret the point and think I'm proposing a pizza party." "Regardless, if you think it best, I'll get started." "I trust you'll be in attendance?" (3 hours later) "...As I'd feared, the topic quickly turned into pizza." "The other xenoforms in attendance got swept up in their excitement, and it appears they've decided to actually throw a pizza party of their own." "That sort of thing is...not a strong suit of mine, but as I inspired it, I suppose I'd best attend." "With you as my invited guest, of course." (END) * Bozé "Right then! I suppose I should get started." "I trust you'll be in attendance?" (3 hours later) "I'm glad I sought your advice on this. Thank you for your counsel." "We'll have to go over additional future sermon topics when we have more time to talk." (END) Category:Bozé Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts